Regalos de navidad
by Kissa Rainbow
Summary: "La navidad es diferente para todos, y trae consigo distintos regalos para cada uno. Quizás, lo que más deseas, podría pasar esta navidad.", serie de drabbles y viñetas de distintas parejas o personajes, momentos románticos, familiares o simplemente amistades, cada uno de regalo para mis amistades y lectores. Primera parte: Soledad (Fem!Rusia, Male!Ucrania y Male!Bielorrusia).


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de el asombroso Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos. Anya es Fem!Rusia.

**Summary general: **La navidad es diferente para todos, y trae consigo distintos regalos para cada uno. Quizás, lo que más deseas, podría pasar esta navidad.

_Series de Drabbles que escribí como regalo de navidad para mis amistades. Espero les guste tanto a las personas que van dedicadas como a los demás lectores._

_Este va para Li, administradora "fantasma" de la página Fans de Hetalia._

* * *

_Primera parte._

**"Soledad"**

**Summary: **Anya pasaba todas sus navidades sola, y eso llegaba a ser triste. Sin embargo, esta navidad traería consigo un regalo que demostraría que este año sería diferente.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family.

* * *

La nieve caía con gran delicadeza sobre el paisaje congelado y lleno de escarcha. El cielo era escasamente iluminado por algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las densas nubes grises que le daban un aspecto algo triste al clima. Pero así y todo, allí estaba cierta muchacha, de alta estatura y bien formada figura. Busto voluptuoso, no de forma excesiva, pero sí tenía lo suyo. Sus cabellos largos, lacios y rubios caían cual cascada por su espalda. Y encima de su cuerpo, traía un mullido abrigo rosa que, a pesar de su contextura gruesa, permitía notar la delgada cintura de la chica, quien observaba con sus violáceos ojos la nieve caer, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Aunque la nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro dijera lo contrario.

Si bien era cierto que le gustaba la nieve, a veces se preguntaba por qué no podía pasar una navidad cálida. Quizás sí, su casa era grande y con habitaciones lo suficientemente cálidas para cumplir su propósito, pero ello no le bastaba. No le gustaba aquella casa, tan grande y solitaria. Le hacía sentir aún más sola de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dio media vuelta, ya era hora de regresar a casa, ella y su soledad, para pasar una navidad más como otras tantas. O ese era su triste pensamiento, hasta que alzó la mirada y se encontró con _aquello_.

Unos amables y tranquilos ojos azules la miraban con ternura, sobre una gran y agradable sonrisa. Un muchacho de rubios cabellos, que a pesar de que ella de por sí era muy alta, él le sacaba mucha más altura, la miraba sonriente. Y junto a él, había otro muchacho, de cabello platinado y obscuros ojos azules, que la miraban con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero no podía negar que era agradable el simple hecho de tener cerca al muchacho poseedor de aquellos ojos.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, temiendo que, si hacía algún movimiento brusco, aquella visión podría desaparecer. Pero no fue así.

Tibias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Era real lo que veía? ¿Sus hermanos estaban allí? Sus dudas se disiparon al sentir un cálido y acogedor abrazo del más alto de los tres, quien había comenzado a acariciar su cabello con cuidado y delicadeza. Y ante aquella escena, el más bajo finalmente cedió, uniéndose al abrazo.

Entonces Anya tuvo la seguridad de que, al menos esa navidad, no la pasaría tan solitaria. Ese gran remordimiento de haber herido tanto a sus hermanos, sobretodo al mayor, desapareció por unos instantes, y una gran calidez se impregnó en su pecho.

Definitivamente, esa navidad no sería como las otras. Su gran regalo de navidad sería ver, por una vez más, aquella enorme casa, con más personas que ella misma. ¿Qué más podía pedir? No pasaría otra navidad más en _soledad_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Vale, vale, siento que está horrible. Sin embargo, iba a publicarlo ayer, se entiende que iba apurada, ¿no? Lo edité muchas veces para ver si llegaba a conformarme. Si Nyo!Rusia me salió OoC, me disculpo. De todos modos, yo no la veo como veo a Rusia, para mí es una chica con más sentimientos y cierto instinto maternal, a la que las cosas le llegan e incluso hieren con más facilidad.

Como sea. Li, espero te haya gustado, de todo corazón. Sí, esta era la razón por la que te jodí tanto con cual era tu personaje favorito y blah. Tómalo como un regalo de navidad adelantado.

Ahora, otra cosa. Cada dos días publicaré un drabble o viñeta nuevos, cada uno de diferentes personajes y parejas, como van para mis amistades, son según sus parejas favoritas. Cualquier queja, duda, críticas constructivas, déjenlo en un review, me ayudan a mejorar e inspirarme con más rapidez.

¡Felices fiestas por adelantado!


End file.
